ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal World Tag Team Championship
The Full Metal World Tag Team Championship was a professional e-wrestling tag team championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). It was the official tag team championship on the Anarchy brand before it was unified with the FMW Television Tag Team Championship at Ultimatum II and it is now defended as part of the FMW Undisputed Tag Team Championship. History The Full Metal Tag Team Championship is the original FMW world tag team championship. Founded in December 2006, the titles were first contested in a tag team gauntlet match at Death Row, FMW's inaugural pay-per-view event. SoCal Connection (The Sublime and Korran Halycon) defeated four other tag teams, last defeating Dangerous by Design in a TLC match to win the titles. After the FMW 2.1 telecast, the Full Metal Wrestling roster had grown so large that a draft was needed to split the roster into separate brands. Both Sublime and Halycon were drafted to the Alchemy brand and brought the World Tag Team championships with them. The titles would unofficially become exclusive to Alchemy. SoCal Connection's dominance of the tag team division was impressive. However at Alchemy 3.3, a rookie tandem called The British Lions ("Ferocious" Nick Lion & Matt Dunn), recent graduates from NEW, pulled off a monumental upset when they defeated SoCal Connection to win the World Tag Team titles. After the match, SoCal Connection snapped and turned against their fans, opting to go on a new less favorable path. At Ground Zero, a re-motivated SoCal Connection defeated the British Lions in a rematch to win back the titles. Continuing their mean streak, SoCal Connection rechristened themselves as The Dogs of War at Ultimatum, then chewed apart Commedia Dell'Arte to retain their titles. After aligning with the Original Sin, the Dogs of War announced that they were moving to the newly established Anxiety brand. They would also bring the Tag Team Championship with them. At the first Anxiety broadcast (Anxiety 5.2), The Quick and the Dead (Cactus Sam & Chase) defeated the Dogs of War and Inhuman Creation in a triple threat tag team match to win the titles. After several title changes with makeshift tag teams, Original Sin's Cactus Sam and Mortus vowed to end the tag team division. After ending the careers of several opponents and Mortus ruling as Anxiety general manager, the two won the vacant titles at Supremacy. At Lethal Injection, Original Sin lost the Full Metal War to The Resistance. As a result, Mortus lost his general manager position, and the Resistance folded Anxiety as a third brand. During the Rebirth of FMW, Alchemy drafted Cactus Sam and Mortus, bringing back the World Tag Team Championship to its original brand. Last champions O'Rion defeated Matt Dunn at Catalyst in singles competition for the belts after their partners Syanide and Cactus Sam suffered injuries and could not compete. Earlier in the night, O'Rion successfully defended his Television Championship, having him walk out of Catalyst with three belts over his shoulders. Later he would announce he would defend the second tag belt with long time friend, former Ultraviolent Champion and HavOc stablemate, Harlequin, and where Harlequin was unavailable, his other stablemates Hannibal Forst and Jack Eastwood. Championship history List of Combined Reigns List of Individual Reigns External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling *Time Calculator Category:Championships Category:Full Metal Wrestling Category:Full Metal Wrestling Championships Category:Tag Team Championships